


Overcome

by Aerithbunny



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oneshot, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 19:48:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8635861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerithbunny/pseuds/Aerithbunny
Summary: Fenris x Anders post DA2, after everything, years of pining, years of things left unsaid... finally they got together, finally they let themselves feel what they needed to feel for each other, overcome.





	

Overcome

Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no profit from this fanfiction.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lips smashed together in heated passion, feelings long buried surfacing as a hand trailed up Anders' thigh. Said hand belonged to the elf he had fought with for years in Kirkwall, amber eyes met green, and the lines blurred more as dominating soft dark lips chased the flushed pale lips of the mage. 

“We never had a chance to apologize.” Anders said between pants and kisses.

“You presume much my mage, but yes, I do apologize. I apologize for the way we used to be... I do not want that now.” Fenris breathed out.

Anders gave a nod, but before he could speak, Fenris' lips were on his again. Infuriating, that the mage would try to interrupt this with words. Well, infuriating because it was so predictable, Fenris knew Anders would. The mage liked to talk, liked to say what was on his mind. It was what had ruined their relationship for years. 

Yet... Fenris didn't know how to not be attracted to the mage, nor did he believe Anders was entirely wrong. They were both broken, shards of lives broken and destroyed by abuse. When these shards met, they only hurt, until finally...

Finally years after leaving Kirkwall, they had met in a Tavern. And Fenris... Fenris wanted them to stop harming each other, he had been the first to initiate a truce, to try and help this now. Probably because he'd been lusting after the mage for years, but had never had a chance to tell him or even try anything with him.

Long talks had melted into kisses, melted into bodies against each other against a wall, Anders pinned underneath the strong elf, even if he was taller than Fenris. Also, as infuriating as it was that Anders had interrupted this with words, Fenris liked how vocal he was.

Every lick, kiss, or touch had Anders letting out little gasps and moans, and frankly Fenris wanted to hear every single one of them. His own flat elven ears would twitch whenever he would hear a perfect sound, even as Anders tried to be quiet. 

“You had to be quiet in the Circle, you don't have to be quiet here.” Fenris whispered.

Anders blushed all the way to his pierced ears, and smiled a little at Fenris. The elf leaned in and began to kiss at his neck. 

“I want you.” Fenris whispered huskily.

Anders panted. “Just tonight?” he asked.

“No.” Fenris said, pulling back, green eyes looking at Anders.

“Fenris... I'm a wanted man.” Anders said softly.

“As am I, we will be fugitive's together, killing Magisters and Templars alike.” Fenris whispered.

Anders smirked. “You know just how to woo a guy.” he teased.

Fenris' knee slipped up between his thighs. “If I had known earlier... we would not have waited until now.” Fenris whispered.

Anders moved a hand to his cheek. “Less talk, right?” he whispered.

Anders began to feel it as Fenris rubbed his leg between those thighs, he could feel Fenris' cock, which was long, very long, and thick. While Anders' cock was long, Fenris' was larger, and Anders couldn't help but let out an audible moan at the feeling as their cocks brushed together beneath their pants. Fenris' hands started to remove the feathered clothing that Anders always wore, throwing it to the side. 

Anders' hands moved up to remove the tunic Fenris wore, his armor had already been peeled off. They were both overcome with everything once they saw the other completely naked. 

Matching scars on their backs, Fenris covered in tattoos, while Anders had a nipple piercing in his left nipple and a grey warden tattoo on his left arm. Anders' skin was covered in freckles, and he was very skinny, too skinny... except his hips and ass.

Somehow, all of his fat seemed to be in that plump beautiful ass, and Fenris couldn't help but grip both of those globes, supple and perfect beneath his fingers. Anders moaned out especially as he felt the large girth of Fenris' cock rubbing on the cleft of his ass. The want between them was palpable, and the moans let out between them were a symphony of desperation and need.

Fenris had been overcome by his attraction to Anders for years, yet he'd held it back. Every battle, watching the mage glow or fight for what was right, the way he moved... how could anyone not be attracted to Anders? Well, he was lucky Marian had not been, because Fenris knew if she had been.. maybe Anders wouldn't be with him here now.

Anders was feeling much the same way actually as he looked at Fenris, a real thirst for the elf was inside of him. He needed to feel that cock inside of him, he needed to be wrecked with it.

“Fenris please...” Anders moaned.

“Oil.” Fenris replied with a grunt of pleasure, as he felt how tight Anders could be, the head of his cock teasing that flushed hole. 

Anders used a grease spell, and Fenris began to press his fingers into the mage, feeling the warm hole suck on his fingers, he could hear every little uptick in breath, every moan, everything. And Maker... he wanted everything, he wanted it forever.

“You will be mine.” Fenris whispered, leaning in and sucking on his neck.

Anders let out a little nervous chuckle. “Of course I will be, there isn't a competition for me Fenris.” Anders whispered.

“I'm not sure how there isn't, considering how beautiful you are.” Fenris whispered as he kissed at Anders' ear.

“I could say the same.” Anders teased.

Fenris pulled back and looked at Anders, flushed and needy just like the mage was up against that wall. “I have always wanted you/” the elf admit.

“Is that why you used to argue with me so much?” Anders asked.

“Perhaps that was part of it.” Fenris whispered.

Anders smiled a little. “Well... so long as we agree to never do that again, I will be with you. But.. I must ask one more question.” Anders asked, breath hitching as Fenris pressed his fingers against Anders' prostate.

“What?” Fenris asked.

“Are you really ok with being with me? Justice is still within me, and we are communicating better now but...” Anders said.

“I will wish to woo him as well.” Fenris said.

Anders looked a little shocked, but he was quickly overcome as Fenris began to work his prostate with those fingers.

“Now less talking, more of you moaning for me.” Fenris whispered.

Anders gave a nod as he clung to Fenris, hole sucking on those fingers and cock twitching as he felt pleasure move through him.

However, just as he thought he was getting used to those fingers, they were pulled out, and Fenris pressed his cock to Anders' hole, slowly pushing into him.

It was huge, and Anders was stretched perfectly around the large cock. His mouth open as he let out moans of pained pleasure. 

Fenris stilled, but Anders moved on him when he thought he was ready. Fenris groaned and began to thrust slowly into Anders.

However, desperation mixed with longing, meant that his thrusts weren't slow for long, and soon he was absolutely pounding the mage into the wall, hearing Anders practically scream and sob in pleasure, the blonde mage was a moaning mess. He gripped Fenris' shoulders hard as he rode the thrusts, panting and screaming in pleasure.

Fenris crashed their lips together as the heat became too much for him, he was getting close, feeling that perfect ass around his cock. Anders scratching his shoulders, but fuck that just made it all the better.

And then Anders came... hard, and Fenris moaned loudly at the feeling of that perfect hole clenching around him, which threw the elf over the edge and made him release, filling Anders up.

They panted and kissed sloppily and slowly after, not moving for a while. Fenris smirked at Anders and leaned in, kissing him one more long time, before they decided to start round two...

If only they had let themselves be overcome sooner. How much more time they could have had together? At least now they could make a new beginning, a new future, together, forever. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author: thank you all for reading, and thanks for letting me be part of TBAA


End file.
